Finding Happiness
by iluvericmatthews101
Summary: Look Inside For Summary, Thank You HG
1. Prologue

Summary:

Twins, Lorelei Alanna and Adrienne Loranne Potter had it all, money, friends and amazing father. But when their father suddenly disappears. Lorelei and Adrienne are sent to England to live with their mother, but only to find out they have sister Lily. Now not only they have to deal with their fathers disappearance, they have to deal with their mother that was never there, and a twin they never knew existed.

Prologue:

**IMPORTANT** A/N PLEASE READ FIRST. OK, I have had a lot of plot bunnies in my head, so here's my newest fic. OK if in the first week this chapter is posted, and I get no reviews I will **DELETE IT**, no joke. So if you like it, review, if you don't review anyway, I can deal with flames. Also I need a beta, So now DDL, Love Ya.

Dedication: To 'Red Dirt Road' by Books & Dunn, for helping me pick the title for this fic. Don't bother asking how I got the idea from the song, it just came to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, bit I wish I did. Also I do not own The Wreckers.

Lyrics:

And it's alright  
Yeah, I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just, take your love and hit the road  
Cause nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

Now you can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
You can get it over with and let me move on  
Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me  
I can clean it up you see  
Just as long as your gone.

Leave The Pieces, The Wreckers.

She did not want to do it, but she thought it was for the best, no matter how much it hurt.

She walked up the steps home, that they shared. Opened the door, and walked in, breathing light, her heart aching.

He was there, sitting on the coach.

He was waiting for her, she knew it. The lights dim, but she could see his bright green eyes, they were there, but the sparkle was gone.

"Hi," She looked at him.

"Hello Ginny, I got your letter," he said, ignoring her worried look.

Ginny Weasley closed her eyes, she had never been so nervous.

"When Were You planning on telling me?" She still did not speak. "Damn it. When were going tell me Ginny?" Harry Potter demanded. She jumped, looking at her feet. When she found her voice, she thought it was safe enough to speak.

"I-, I don't know," she finally got out.

"So, why did you come back?" he moved close to her.

"I came to get the girls," she said nervously.

"What! You can't take them! There not all yours, Ginny." He argued. "I need them," He said after a moment.

"Well, I know I cant take them all, so I'll take Lily." She said.

He looked at her with great dislike.

After a while of staring at her, "Fine, I was planning on going to America anyway, and I'll take Adrie and Lori with me." He said, nodding. He left to, she followed him. They entered a small room were three 9 month-old girls slept.

"When will you be taking her?" he asked looking at Lily sleeping, he kissed her forehead "Bye Baby girl, daddy will always love you" he said, in a low voice.

Ginny looked away from the beautiful scene, tears running down her cheek _It's for the best, it's for the best, oh god please tell me I'm make the right choice_. She took a deep breath. "Tonight."

Harry turned away from his daughter, he pulled himself to full height. "Ok, well you get her ready, say good bye to Lorelei and Adrienne, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." He said coldly.

Ginny winced at his harsh tone, but only nodded.

He left her alone, her tears falling hard now.

She walked over to the girls, pulling herself together she got Lily's stuff together. When done, she went over to the girls. Her tears were dry, she bent over the Lorelei and Adrienne. She kissed Adrienne, "Be good, Adrie, never let anyone put you down, always remember I love you." She whispered. Moving to Lorelei, "Lori, I want you to be strong at whatever you do, and never give up, I will love you forever."

And with that, Ginny grabbed Lily, took one last look at her babies, had left.

She went to the front door, thankfully Harry was still in his room.

Ginny looked back at the small living room and whispered. "Goodbye Harry, I love you."

And Ginny Weasley left for good.

At least for now.

A/n Ok, its short. But if I get reviews then I will put up a longer chapter, but that's only if I get reviews, so review, review and REVIEW. Thank you.


	2. AN

Should I continue?

This is not enough reviews.

So if you like this story, please reveiw, or I'm deleting it.

Other then that, have a good day.

Savannah


	3. The Good Life

A/N Hello, it's me, thanks for the reviews. Also I need a beta, so help me out, Also REVIEW. So for the DDL.

Dedication: 'A Little Less Talk And A Lot More Action' by one of my favorite singers Toby Keith.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or l.P, lol.

Chapter one: Magic Tricks

Fourteen Years Later

Lyrics

Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind,  
Won't let you get us down this time.  
You'll like what you see and take it from me,  
You'll learn to see it over time.  
Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, get wasted on anything that's right.  
Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, get wasted with me.

Wasted, L.P (one of my fav songs)

"You can say whatever you want, Miss Weasley you still have Detention. And don't think just because you secrets about the teachers around here, does not mean they'll go easy on you." Professor McGonagall huffed.

The forth-year girl laughed. "It's ok Minnie, I don't mind Detention, they gave me my own seat in my second year, anyway" the girl smiled, her hazel eyes dancing with laughter.

"Ten points from Gyriffindor, Miss weasley, you must make your Uncles proud." And with that, Professor McGonagall stormed out of the hall, her emerald robes falling behind her.

"You shouldn't of done that Lily James, you really could of gotten in trouble" Sarah Weasley told her friend. Her brown hair swishing to side to side. Her blue eyes looking annoyed. Sarah always called her Lily James. Lily didn't mind, Sarah called her that when they were kids, so Lily got used to it. Her mom called her middle name only when she was angry with Lily or tease to Sarah for using it.

"Ya right, Sarah, Lily know what she's doing," said the third girl in the empty hallway. Black hair down to her shoulder, Tawny eyes looking at Sarah.

Sophia Matthews also liked to cause trouble, Sarah enjoyed it too. Sarah was the one to think before she acted, and Sophia did the opposite.

Sophia also always full of herself, Lily could be a lot of times too.

Her and Lily Weasley, were the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. Lily had dark red hair, and hazel eyes, and attracted a lot of attention. Sarah was pretty too, but if she but more effort she could look as just as beautiful. Sarah was the silent beauty.

"Whatever, lets go, I'm hungry" Lily said, before Sarah could reply.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

"Just let me sleep," She yelled. Black hair spread across the purple pillow.

"WAKE UP" Harry Potter yelled. He went up to his daughters room. "ADRIENNE LORANNE POTTER" he yelled.

"WHAT" she lifted her head off the pillow.

"Breakfast is done" he said calmly.

She groaned, her bright brown eyes adjusting to the light

"Fine" she said, he left the room, and she went turned over and went back to sleep.

Harry walked into his other daughters room.

"Lori, honey are you awake" he said, she was on her computer, her broom was light blue, where Adrienne's was dark purple.

His _good_ daughter.

"Yes daddy, I'm just finishing extra credit for math. I felt I could of done better on the multiple choice questions, so I'm doing some extra credit to make up for my lake of enthusiasm on the exam." She said brightly,

His good _Smart_ daughter.

"GOODY TWO SHOES" they herd Adrienne yell from her room.

"AT LEAST _I_ KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT" Lorelei retorted.

" I-T-, ha" Adrienne laughed, Lorelei shook her head, her flaming red hair swinging as she turned back to her dad.

"I'm so sorry daddy, at least you have one good daughter," She smiled, Harry chuckled.

"Oh, your sisters smart" Lorelei Laughed.

"Good one daddy, so is Breakfast done?" She asked her bright green eyes lighting up.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

Lily, Sophia and Sarah all headed for the great hall.

When they sat down they started chatting with this pretty brunette.

Just then owls came swooping threw the air. A white owl came swooping threw, it had black feathers all threw it. It landed between Lily and Sophia.

"Hello Holly," Lily said cheerfully, taking the letter from her owl. "Its from my mum." she said smiling.

Dear Lily

How are you, I hope your good, since I just received a letter from Professor McGonagall, she said you have been in trouble lately. She said you blew up the potions room, and no one can enter for two days. Big test, huh. And you got twenty points taken from Gyriffindor, what were you thinking, haven't Uncle Fred and George taught you anything! Well anyways, I hope at least try not to be caught, and do not embarrass McGonagall anymore, Lily James.

How's Quidditch, are we going to will the house cup, McGonagall commented on your chasing skills, she said it must be in the blood, I agreed.

We also talked about your scores, god I'm proud of you, Lily, what she doesn't get is the fact that she never sees you study, but you get outstanding marks, And I insisted you do not cheat, please prove me Wright.

See you real soon

Love you, baby,

Love

Mum.

Lily smiled, her mom was the best.

Sophia took the letter out of Lily's hands. She read it, and laughed.

"God, I love your mother, Lily, she so much _nicer_, and _cooler_ then my mom." She commented. Lily nodded. Sophia was a blood traitor like Lily, but Sophia was disowned by her own mother. So half the time she spent her summers with Lily.

"_Every _mother is nicer then _yours" _Sarah remarked to Sophia, Sophia nodded sadly.

Sarah was Half-Blood, Her mom Hermione Weasley works for the ministry, and her father Ron works With Fred and George at their joke shop. Her father was Lily's favorite Uncle, Lily mother was Ron's little sister.

"So, Sarah where's Lucky at?" Lily asked. Lucky was Sarah's younger sister. Her real name was Madeline, they called her Lucky, because when she was eight she almost died, and Lily's mom, Ginny, started to call her Lucky, soon the name caught on and she was never known as Maddie again. Sarah also had a brother, Will, but he was seven.

"I honestly have know idea, ever since she became a third year, she thinks its too immature to hang out with her big sister. You are so lucky not to have any siblings, Lily James"

Lily sighed, "I know, I know" she said, smiling. Though, sometimes she thought it might be nice to have brothers and sisters.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

All three Potters sat at a round mahogany wooden table, enjoying each others company. The sunlight blazing threw the windows.

"So dad, when do we have hexing practice? I can't wait to kick Lori's butt." Adrienne grinned. In America, you were allowed to do magic without school, most students were got tutors, since there were no American Wizarding school. Harry taught Adrienne and Lorelei everyday after muggle school. "God only knows, how long she'll stay up this time."

Adrienne was more skilled with a wand then Lorelei, Lori was more of the Charms student then Defense Against The Dark Arts master. Adrienne loved the rush, that hexing gave her. Lorelei frowned, looking down at her food, picking at it. She could feel the blood rise to her cheeks.

"ADRIENNE" Harry yelled. He felt she went too far.

"I'm sorry Dad, its just how will she ever make it in this world if she can't fight for yourself?" Adrienne asked innocently.

"Shut Up, Adrienne," Lorelei snapped. "I may not be able to curse you, but I can out smart you any day, so why don't you shut you big mouth before I actually _do_ curse you."

Harry couldn't believe Lorelei, normally she never gets this angry.

"Lorelei Alanna Potter what's got into you" Harry asked the Red-head, both of his daughters ignored him.

Adrienne laughed. "Well comparing how bad your aim is, id be more worried if you were trying to curse the person next to me" Harry tried not to laugh, since the fact he said something similar to Pansy Parkinson, years ago.

"Girls stop" Harry begged.

"No, not until she apologizes" Lorelei barked, glaring at Adrienne.

"The hell that I will, _you_ called me stupid." She snapped.

"Both of you, look at your self, your acting like your five" they glared at him. "Now, _both_ of you apologize, using full names" he knew he shouldn't of done that, but they were both acting immature. Adrienne and Lorelei groaned.

"Do we have to use are middle names, it make us sound so- so _pathetic_" Adrienne choked.

"it's not that big deal, girls, I don't see why it bugs you so much," Harry said.

"Fine, but her first, since she insulted _me_ first" Adrienne insisted.

"Ok, but only because" Lori agreed "I know your angry about what happened with Johnny, yesterday, even know you're the one who actually started it."

"What-what happened yesterday." Johnny was Adrienne's Boyfriend, he was ignored again. Adrienne muttered something like "Cheating, no good, bastard."

"I'm sorry, Adrienne Loranne, for calling you stupid this morning, and for the record Johnny stokes is a jerk" Lorelei said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"And I'm sorry, Lorelei Alanna, for calling you Goody Two Shoes, and said you have bad aim. Oh and for the record, Johnny _was_ a jerk, that's why I kicked his ass" Adrienne said, smiling.

Harry Potter was proud of his daughter, Johnny was _gone_.

"So, now that your argument is over, maybe you girls should get ready for school" Harry said, looking at the twins, their smiled disappeared.

"Dad, you cant make us go, it's the last day before Christmas break" Lorelei shrieked, Adrienne nodded.

Harry normally would let them stay home, but he had things too do today. "Go." was all he said, the gave a long groan and picked up their plates. Harry herd them run up stairs.

He sat back in his chair and relaxed.

"Why are you always trying to change me" she asked, tears pouring down her face.

"Ginny, I'm not trying to change you, I'm trying to protect you" He insisted.

The redhead shook her head, sitting on his bed.

"I'm not the kind of girl likes to be left behind. I know when you see me, you think, 'Well she waited long enough, she can wait a few more years.' I cant do this anymore" She whispered, shaking her head, tears coming down harder.

"What are you saying?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I mean, I'm never this weak, being left behind turned me into this huge vulnerable cry baby, who is having a hard time standing up for herself."

"Ginny I wont let you get killed" he admitted, she looked at him, with that hard blazing look.

"Fine." She said simply, Harry thought for a second, that he won. "Only if I can do the same for you." she said, he looked at her, he tried to say something, but it was hopeless, she left the bedroom, he collapsed into his bed.

Harry got up from his chair, pushing memories of Ginny out of his head. Just in time, Adrienne and Lorelei came down stairs, wearing their new clothes, they just bought, a couple of days ago. Lorelei, who had, usually had her long, red hair down to her elbows, sported it in a clip, that held it in place on the top of her head. Adrienne, who was a ponytail girl, had her very long, black hair, down to her waist.

"You girls look great!" He said, grinning at his two beautiful girls.

"Well, it is the last day of school before break, so we wanted to look special. Also to prove to Johnny stokes is an idiot, for dancing with Judy Wright." Adrienne said, smirking.

"That he is," Harry replied kissing his daughters on the cheek. "Good day girls, see you after school." They nodded, and left, saying goodbye.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

"Oh, I cant wait to go over to your house, tomorrow, Lily." Sophia remarked, walking out of potions class.

Lily smiled. "I know, I miss my mum so much." Lily was close with her mother, probably, because her mother felt, that Lily was the only thing that was all hers.

"Do you think she will take us to Paris, like she took you to Ireland last year?" Sophia asked, she was staying with them this year, things have gotten too out of control at her place.

"Don't know, really, she might take us to Germany, instead," Lily replied, every Christmas break, Lily and her mom took a vacation to somewhere in Europe.

"Lily James, why don't you just ask your mom to stay here, for Christmas, Grandma really misses you." Sarah said joining the conversation.

"She might, but she's been down lately, I'll ask her tomorrow." Lily said.

They walked down to the common room to get everything packed, tomorrow, they would be going home.

A/N Mmwwwwwaaaaaaaaaa, ok long chapter, that is, and I want reviews or I'm canceling the story, so there it is. And if you noticed, Lily is the only one different, since she does not have flaming red hair, or bright brown eyes. She had dark red, because, Lily had dark red hair. And she does not have Bright brown eyes, she has hazel, because James had hazel.

If you have noticed, Lily is more like James, getting into trouble, spoiled and good looking. And Sophia is kind of like my Sirius, blood traitor, thinks she just the most beautiful thing to walk the halls. Pretty vain, and gets into trouble with Lily, but Sophia is a lot more reckless.

Sarah is my Remus, shoe in for prefect, kind of has to keep an eye on Sophia and Lily, and not obsessed with her own beauty, like her friends.

And for the potter sisters, I love every name I gave them.

Adrienne Loranne has her dad's jet black hair, but her moms soft bright brown eyes. She defiantly is Ginny's daughter, she has tough, spunky attitude, also likes to tease her siblings.

Lorelei Alanna has her moms flaming red hair, but her dads bright green eyes, she smart and more of a Lily. She can be a little sensitive, but she also has some strong genes.

I don't know how original I picked Judy and Johnny, lol. I was listening to "It's my party", then "Judy's turn to cry," by Lesley Gore, lol. And then I got a another plan with Johnny, and if you herd both songs, you know how its going to end, lol.


End file.
